Un nuevo comienzo
by Paola121213
Summary: El un chico frió que nunca podrá enamorarse ¿podrá ser eso cierto? quien sabe tal vez alguien pueda abrir ese frío corazón y lograr que ese chico se enamore...
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo

**Holi este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ****J bueno estoy ahora obsesionada con Bakugan y hare mi fic de eso, tratare de subir lo antes posible capítulos, espero reviews, amenazas de muerte lo que sea ;) bueno disfruten, shun hasme el favor de decir eso**

**Shun: Bakugan ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Pao **

**Pao: gracias Shun ahora si a leer**

* * *

Dan llegaba al café de Runo

Dan: hola chicos ya llegue

Runo: conque alfin llegas dame para aca –le quita la bolsa con cosas-

Dan: hey se pide bonito

Runo: Dan eres un tonto-le pega en la cabeza- te demoraste una hora para comprar unas zanahorias

Drago: perdónalo Runo es que el se perdió

Dan:jejeje bueno… es que había una linda mariposa por el camino y…

Runo:no quiero saber

Dan: ok, voy con Shun

*en la cocina*

Runo:ya traje las zanahorias

Julie:adivino… dan siguió una mariposa jajaja

Runo: acertaste

Gorem:¿Qué van a preparar?

Julie: emm no se Pao nos dijo que traigamos estos ingredientes ( si, si, aca entro yo a esta hermosa historia, yo ayudare mucho ya verán, y tengo un bakugan también jejeje)

Tigrera:Runo ¿Dónde esta Alice?

Runo: ahh verdad no la he visto en todo el dia

Griffon: Fue con Paola a comprar los demás ingredientes (Griffon es mi bakugan)

Gorem:seguro vuelven pronto

Julie: vamos con lo chicos

*salieron de la cocina y fueron a las mesa en donde los chicos estaban sentados*

Marucho: hola chicas

Chicas:hola marucho que tal?

Marucho: bien les quería preguntar si vienen a mi casa de campo y se quedan una semana

Ace:eso suena genial

Keith: yo me apunto, pero tendré que peguntarle a Mira

* * *

**Por hoy se termina el cap, si puedo subiré seguido**

**Shun:aha no te creo, en tus tiempos libres te la paras viendo anime**

**No me culpes, además te estoy viendo a ti **

**Shun: *se sonroja* enserio?**

**Noup jejeje aunque estas guapo**

**Alice: hola ya llegue**

**Shun y pao: alice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez, bueno este es un nuevo cap y estoy super happy e inspirada tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo que se pueda **

**Shun: aha nadie te cree**

**Pao:tu cállate kazami o si no algo malo te pasara**

**Shun:lo peor que me pueda pasar es quedarme soltera como tu**

**Pao: hey yo no me quedare soltera, estaré con alguien y ya se quien, ahora si a leer**

**Shun: bakugan ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertencen a Pao exepto cuando ella se entrometió en la historia**

* * *

Talvez fue un error?:

*Con Pao y Alice*

Alice: Pao ya tenemos todo vamos al café para hacer el pastel

Pao: ok vamos

*empezaron a caminar hasta el café*

Pao: Alice ¿me ayudarías a preparar el pastel?

Alice: claro –sonríe- ¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

Pao: creo que son personas muy buenas

Alice: me refiero a cada uno por ejemplo Shun

Pao: Shun… pienso que es un ninja renegado, pero es un gran amigo

Alice: de Dan y Runo

Pao: es un poco torpe pero es genial y Runo… es una gran amiga aunque se enoja y dan miedo cuando eso pasa

Alice: Marucho, Ace, Mira, Julie y Keith

Pao:es genial y muy inteligente, buen peleador darkus un poco serio pero no a nivel SHUN KAZAMI * rie* , Mira es super genial y me encantan sus lindos ojos, Julie es muy femenina y me encanta como se viste y finalmente Keith … es un gran peleador y también me encantan sus ojos… y tu que piensas de …Shun?

Alice: pues…y-yo… ahh mira ya llegamos al café hay que apurarnos *camina mas rápido hacia el café*

Pao: te salvaste de esta Alice pero tendrás que responderme la pregunta tarde o temprano *entra al café* hola chicos

Keith: Hola Pao que nos prepararas hoy?

Pao: un pastel vegetariano de zanahoria y pastel de chocolate para los glotones

Shun: no pienso comer ninguna de esas cosas, cocinas horrible

Pao: que dijiste KAZAMI! *enojada*

Runo: eso se va a poner feo…

Dan: ALGUIEN TRAIGA LAS PALOMITAS!

Todos:¬¬

Pao: KAZAMI VUELVES A DECIR QUE MI COMIDA ES HORRIBLE Y MUERES

Shun: TU COMIDA ES HORRIBLE

Pao: ESTAS MURETO KAZAMI * se lanza sobre el y pone un kunai cerca de su cuello*

Alice: ya déjalo Pao se nota que esta arrepentido * sonríe y le sale una gotita de la cabeza por los nervios*

Pao: esta bien * guarda el kunai y se va a la cocina*

Alice: *la sigue*

Marucho: shun estas bien?

Shun:*sigue tirado en el piso en un shock gigante*

Marucho: bueno dejemos que shun vuelva a este mundo por mientras hablemos del viaje por una semana

Julie: hay si que emoción ¿hay piscina?

Marucho: si ¿Por qué preguntas?

Julie: genial necesito 7 pares de bikinis, Runo vamos de compras?

Runo: emm yo no nececito nueva ropa

Julie: claro que si ya viste tu closet esta fuera de moda

Dan: jajaja

Runo: tu cállate Dan * suspiro* okey Julie iremos de compras

Julie: kawai

Marucho: bueno salimos mañana a las 3:00 am asi que tienen que levantarse temprano

Dan: que pereza

Ace: típico de Dan

Shun: si…

Keith: shun! Esta vivo alfin despertaste

Shun: yo… solo me sorprendí nada mas

Keith: aha ¬¬ no te creo… estas asustado porque casi te matan y no pudiste hacer nada porque eres una gallina

Shun: no soy una gallina * se sonroja* yo no le hago daño a las chicas…s-solo olvidemos ese tema ya

Todos :*rien*

Pasaron las horas; Pao y Alice preparando los dos pasteles, los demás conversando y planeando el viaje de una semana o más en la casa de Marucho, los bakugan fueron a ayudar a cocinar. El viaje lo esperaban con ansias.

Pao y Alice: ya terminamos

Ace: alfin

*entra alguien*

Mira: llegue tarde para el pastel?

Runo: no, tranquila llegaste a tiempo antes que dan cogiera el pastel

Mira: me alegro

Skyress: Shun espero que te lo comas estoy muy cansada, sabes cuánto pesa cargar una cuchara gigante de metal?

Shun: *suspiro* esta bien lo comeré Skyress solo porque tu me lo pides

*Alice empezó a partir el pastel*Todos fueron por un pedazo de uno de los dos pasteles, como siempre Dan pidió dos pedazos grandes de las dos tortas, el que se acerco al final fue Shun

Alice: cual sabor quieres? *sonríe*

Shun: me darias un pequeño pedazo de pastel de chocolate… p-porfavor * se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado*

Alice: claro que si *susurra* me encanta que te sonrojes

Fue un susurro demasiado bajo pero muy audible para Shun, el no lo podía creer, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba enamorarse y trato de evitar ese comentario , el tenia que ser fuerte en ese punto.

Ace: bueno juguemos verdad o castigo

Keith: Estoy de acuerdo

Mira: yo empiezo, Dan verdad o castigo?

Dan: verdad

Mira: si tuvieras que llevar a Runo a una cita a donde la llevarías?

Dan: creo que a una pizzería a comer una rica pizza

Runo: que poco romántico ¬¬

Dan: Lo se gracias, Alice verdad o castigo?

Alice: etto… verdad?

Dan: desde cuando estas enamorada de Shun?

Alice: eh… yo lo si-siento pero tengo que irme*sus ojos se ponen llorosos**sale corriendo del restaurante*

Runo: Dan idiota * le pega* eso nunca se le pregunta a una chica

Dan: hay perdón lo siento actuó sin pensar algunas veces

Runo: mas bien siempre actúas sin pensar

Drago: Runo ya relájate

Runo: esta bien

Pao: ire a buscar a Alice, Shun ven conmigo y también Mira

Shun: *solo asiente*

Mira: esta bien

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca el hermoso capitulo de hoy, mañana subiré uno mas si puedo si no puedo avisare lo prometo gracias por sus reviews, hoy responderé solo 2 y luego responderé mas **

**Shun: aha o haces por ser una perezosa**

**Pao: quieres caerte de cara KAZAMI**

**Shun: ¬¬ **

**Alice: bueno empezemos**

**natalia erica: gracias cada uno de todos sus comentarios me dan ganas de seguir**

**kona kana lee****: no había pensado la idea de Keithxfabia mi idea era yoxkeith como shun ya no esta disponible jejeje si quieres que mi idea siga en pie házmelo saber o si no vemos como pouedo hacerte feliz con tu idea**

**Pao: adios **


	3. noticia

Hola chicas, bueno hoy no pude subir un capitulo porque estuve ocupada con ensayos y examenes pero prometo y juro que mañana subo capitulo; mi horarios seran:

Lunes

Miercoles

Viernes

Sabado (un avanze o uno corto

Domingo

Gomen Gomen les prometo mañana subire capitulo :)

Pao y todo el elenco de bakugan: gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya vine y se que este capitulo va a ser corto, es que no tengo tiempo, el jueves subiré un largo espero que lo difruten**

**Shun: ahora si te creo**

**Pao: lo ves que no soy perezosa**

**Shun: hmp… y ya decidiste con quien estarás?**

**Pao: claro que si pero e sorpresa y va a aparecer alguien quien nos arruinara la vida pero es secreto asi que Shun di lo que tienes que decir**

**Shun: ninguno de los personajes de bakugan ni bakugan le pertenecen a Pao ella solo los toma prestados**

Pao: yo voy por los techos con Shun, Mira tu ve por tierra y si necesitas ayuda ve por Runo

Mira: esta bien y hay que encontrarla pronto, en estos momentos de la noche es muy peligroso

Esas palabras resonaron el la cabeza de cierto pelinegro, su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba sin verla sin saber si estaba segura o no, lo único que quería ahora era encontrarla y protegerla

Pao y Shun: *saltan sobre los techos y empiezan a correr y revisar por si acaso esta Alice en algún lugar*

Shun: (pensamiento: Alice ¿Dónde estas? necesito saber si estas bien, necesito verte….)

Pao: Shun hay que separarnos asi encontraremos a Alice mas rápido

Shun: esta bien (con tal de encontrar a Alice rápido hago lo que sea necesario) *se va por otro camino*

Mientras tanto cierta pelinaranja iba corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos por las frias y oscuras calles hasta que alguien interrumpio su huida

XXXX: Hola hermosa que hace alguien tan linda como tu en estos lugares

Alice: etto… yo me tengo que ir *trato de irse*

XXXX: tu no te vas eres mía *empieza a tocarla*

Alice. Suéltame por favor *empieza a llorar y intenta zafarse*

XXXX: nunca tu ahora eres mía *la golpea hasta que quede inconsciente en el piso*

Shun: ya déjala en paz

XXXX: y tu niño bonito de donde saliste?

Shun: no te voy a dar explicaciones si valoras tu vida aléjate de ella

XXXX: y quien me lo impide, tu? Jajaja con que me atacaras con tu gel de cabello

Shun: tu te lo buscaste *hace un movimiento rápido lo tira al suelo y le pone un kunai aplastando ligeramente la piel*

XXXX: e-esta bien yo lo siento nunca mas le hare esto a alguien porfavor no me mates

Shun: *suspira y guarda el kunai* tienes 5 segundos para irte o me arrepentiré de dejarte vivir

XXXX: *se va corriendo*

Shun: *suspira* Alice… * ve que tiene golpes muy severos en la piel y la carga e su espalda, luego se dirige al café de Runo*

En el café…

Mira:*respiración agitada* recorrí la mayoría de las calles y no encontré a Alice

Pao: yo tampoco la encontré por ningún lado ojala Shun haya tenido mas suerte *se apoya en la pared y se cruza de brazos*

Alguien entra

Shun: encontré a Alice y esta muy mal

Ace: que le paso?

Shun:*respiración agitada* luego les comento ayúdenla por favor!

Pao: dámela *la carga en su espalda* Runo, Julie y Mira acompáñenme tenemos que ver que tiene y ayudarla *suben a la habitación de Runo*

Keith: tendrás que decirnos que paso

Shun: esta bien yo estaba….

En la habitación de Runo

Pao: chicas ya revise a Alice y solo tiene unos cuantos moretones nada grave solo que con el impacto del golpe quedo inconsciente

Runo: es un alivio *suspira* como las cosas de Alice están en la otra habitación ire a arreglarlas para mañana, ustedes deberían ir a descansar ya es muy tarde

Julie: tienes razón si no duermo me saldrán ojeras y eso es lo último que quiero

Mira: Seguro que Keith se querrá quedar un poco mas pero yo ya me voy adiós chicas *se despidió y salio de la habitación*

Julie: si adiós chicas * se despidió y salio detrás de Mira*

Pao: yo creo que ya me voy… *salio por la ventana*

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Shun: y eso fue todo lo que paso (imagínense que shun les contó lo sucedido)

Dan: guau hermano asi para tanto osea que genial casi lo matas

Shun: *suspira* no lo iba a matar solo quería que dejara en paz a Alice eso es todo

Mira: *pasa por ahí y se detiene a decirle algo a su hermano* oye Keith si quieres quédate un rato mas yo ire a casa a arreglar nuestro equipaje

Keith: Claro Mira no hay problema yo estare en casa mas tarde cuídate y ve con cuidado

Mira:esta bien hermanito *se va corriendo*

**Pao: holi bueno se que no subi capitulo pero mi madre estuvo haciendo su tesis y yo la tuve que ayudar casi ni dormi**

**Shun: ahora si te creo**

**Pao: bueno y la otra cosa es que me deprimí por el final de la DEATH NOTE y ahora estoy llorando T-T**

**Shun: ¬¬ ya tranquila… ahora Pao intentara responder sus reviwes**

**sheblunar**** :jaja gracias por tu review y me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo**

**Flopi216****: muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro que te haya gustado**

**Haibaku Ishida****: Alice: muchas gracias por el cumplido apuesto que tu también eres tierna . Dan: hey solo fue una pregunta y si se que fue mi culpa no me lo tienen que repetir T-T*se fue al rincón a llorar*. Pao: jajaja si jajaja el es una gallina**

**kona kana lee**** : me encantan tus ideas muchas gracias por tu review**

**natalia erica: muchas gracias por el review eso me inspira**

**Pao: eso es todo gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

Una larga semana

9:30 pm

Runo: esto va aquí *pone ropa en las grandes maletas*

Tigrera: Runo porque tantas cosas

Runo: La mayoría de cosas no son mis son de Alice

Tigrera: y este bikini que dice Runo en la etiqueta que es? *levanto el bikini*

Runo: dámelo *le arrebato el bikini* la casa de campo tiene alberca y necesito el traje de baño

Tigrera: no será para impresionar a Dan

Runo *nerviosa* etto… no…. p-para nada *desvía la mirada y se sonroja* tengo que apresurarme tengo que dormir para estar activa mañana

Tigrera: esta bien

En el piso de abajo…

Shun: *bosteza* ya es muy tarde y no he descansado mucho en estos días

Dan: *durmiendo en la mesa*

Ace: chicos mi carro está afuera, quieren que los lleve?

Shun: sería buena idea, no me hubiera agradado la idea de cargar a Dan en mi espalada

Marucho: yo voy con ustedes

Keith: yo me voy caminando mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí

Ace: está bien no vemos mañana bro

Keith: ok, hasta mañana chicos *sale del café*

Shun:* carga a Dan en su espalda* este se ha vuelto muy pesado

Ace: vámonos antes que te rompa la espalda Shun

Los chicos caminaron hacia afuera del café y entraron en el auto. Mientras tanto un chico de cabellos rubio se dirigía directo a su casa para poder descansar, pero algo lo detuvo, una chica de cabellos negros y rojos estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol apreciando a la luna

Keith: Pao?

Pao: si?

Keith: porque estás ahí arriba, te puedes caer y lastimar

Pao: no me interesa lastimarme ya me he acostumbrado

Keith: a que te refieres

Pao: olvídalo… no es algo tarde para que un chico como tu este por estas calles tan peligrosas?

Keith: eso debería preguntártelo a ti… porque no vas a casa?

Pao: no quiero ir… no hay nadie que me espere… para que ir si solo estoy yo y Griffon

Keith: pero y tus padres…?

Pao: no se tal vez en algún otro país… lo único que hacen es viajar no se acuerdan de su hija… solo me mandan dinero y eso es todo

Keith: no digas eso… estoy seguro que si te quieren

Pao: no los conoces *suspira* bueno ve a casa

Keith: no hasta que tu vuelvas a la tuya

Pao: entiende que no quiero volver a mi casa

Keith: no me importa quedarme toda la noche aquí, tiene que ir a tu casa… si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría

Pao: *baja del árbol y se sonroja un poco por el comentario* está bien vámonos

Keith: *sonríe*

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando tranquilamente con un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que alfin llegaron a su destino

Pao: etto… *se sonroja y desvia la mirada* gracias por acompañarme nos vemos mañana

Keith: buenas noches *le da un beso en la mejilla y camina en otra dirección*

Griffon: Pao estas bien?

Pao:*suspira y se toca la mejilla* s-si…. Eso creo…. Mejor entremos ya *entra a su departamento*

2:30 am en la casa de Runo:

Tigrera: Runo, Runo *revoloteando por su cara* despierta llegaras tarde

Runo: 5 minutos mas Tigrera

Tigrera: Runo, Dan esta afuera con un ramo de rosas en la mano

Runo: * se depierta de golpe* Dan ahí voy ! *va a cambiarse*

Tigrera: Runo, Dan no esta ahí afuera… tenia que ver la forma de despertarte

Runo: no hagas eso Tigrera….. *suspira* bueno ya que voy a ver a Alice * va a la habitación de Alice*

Alice: *se despierta* H-hola Runo…..

Runo: Alfin despiertas Alice, nos tenias muy preocupados a todos

Alice: enserio? Pero… que me paso?

Runo: Shun te salvo de alguien en la calle que te quería hacer daño

Alice: Sh-shun?

Runo: si, tu príncipe azul vino a tu auxilio *sonrió burlona*

Alice: *se sonroja* etto…

Runo: ya ya no te preocupes y mejor anda a darte una ducha que pronto nos vamos

Alice: esta bien…. * va al baño y sale 15 minutos despues*

Runo: lista?

Alice: *suspira* lista eso creo…

Runo: entonces vamos *la agarra de la mano y la lleva abajo*

Hydranoid: acaso Runo no va a dejar de ser tan impaciente

Tigrera: no lo creo es su forma de ser *sigue a las dos jóvenes*

Hydranoid: *suspira y sigue a sus compañeras*

Mientras tanto un chico pelinegro estaba sentado en su techo observando como la noche empezaba a tener un poco de brillo y luz

Skyress: Shun, que pasa?

Shun: nada Skyress no te preocupes

Skyress: piensas en ella verdad?

Shun: de quien hablas?

Skyress: no te hagas el tonto conmigo Shun hablo de Alice

Shun: no te confundas Skyress, solo me pregunto si estará bien, a fin y a cabo es mi amiga desde hace mucho

Skyress: Shun parece que no te has dado cuenta

Shun: de que?

Skyress: de que Alice esta enamorada de ti y tu estas enamorado de ella solo que no lo quieres admitir

Shun: e-eso no es verdad * se sonrojo levemente*

Skyress: Shun porfavor alguna vez deja de ser un chico frio y acepta lo que sientes

Shun: no quiero hablar mas sobre el tema Skyress

Skyress: pero Shun…

Shun: ya basta… no me gusta Alice entiendes *la miro de una manera muy fría pero se notaba que en el fondo de sus ojos había amor que el tenis guardado* ya me voy * el joven de cabellos negro en un rápido movimiento se metio a su casa*

Skyress: esta va a ser una larga semana…


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por mi tardanza espero que me entiendan pero no he tenido inspiración y he estado ocupada con la escuela pero ya estoy de vuelta y voy a hacer una maratón de 3 capítulos seguidos (oh bueno lo intentare jejeje)**

**Shun: no va a subir la maratón ella es perezosa ¬¬**

**Pao: cállate Kazami *le da un golpe* y di lo que tienes que decir**

**Shun: *saca un papelito arrugado de su bolsillo y lo lee* ni bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Pao, la chica mas linda y…. *la mira* no voy a mentir **

**Pao: Kazami solo sigue leyendo**

**Shun: *suspira* ok, asi que dejen sus reviwes que inspiran y compartan el fic con sus amigos asi hacemos una familia mas grande**

**Pao: bien hecho Kazami *sonríe* hay algo mas que tenia que decirles cuando aparezca esta frase entre paréntesis cuando están leyendo (song) van a buscar en youtube la canción GOOD TIME OWL CITY RAE JEPSEN, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

En la casa de Dan

Drago: oye Dan ya despierta que se te va a hacer tarde, Marucho ya viene

Dan: 5 minutos mas Drago estoy demasiado cansado

Drago: despierta o si no tu madre va a venir a despertarte y… *fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía del piso de abajo*

Madre de Dan: DANIEL KUZO LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE SE TE HACE TARDE!

Dan: ya voy mama *se levantó de un salto, fue al baño se dio una ducha se vistió y salio afuera con una maleta* chau mamá, ire al café de runo a esperar a marucho *se dirige al café de su amiga*

3:25 a.m en el café de Runo

Dan: Hola chicos ya llegue *entra por la puerta*

Runo: idiota llegaste tarde otra vez *le pega en la cabeza*

Dan: Hay Runo eso dolió *se soba la cabeza*

Runo: te lo mereces, por llegar tarde idiota

Shun: hmp… Marucho vendrá dentro de poco, solo falta Pao

Pao: aca estoy *recuesta su espalda en una de las paredes*

Alice: bueno entonces estamos completo solo hay que esperar a que Marucho llegue

Shun: hmp…

Julie: chicas trajeron su ropa de baño?

Todas las chicas se sonrojan debido al comentario de su amiga; los chicos esperaban una respuesta, a algunos se les notaba, pero otros trataban de disimular

Todas: si *sonrojadas*

Julie: esta genial asi nos meteremos a la alberca wii!

Gorem: Julie sera mejor que te calmes

Julie: esta bien pero estoy tan emocionada *sonrie*

Dan: no creen que Marucho se esta demorando mucho, creo que se quedo dormido

Mira: no lo creo, Marucho no es como tu, Dan

Keith: *rie* bien dicho hermana

Mira: no me hagas hablar de cuando paso el *fue interrumpida por la mano de su hermano sobre su boca*

Keith: Mira eso es secreto!

De pronto todo el mundo en el lugar se quedo en silencio por el sonido de un helicóptero

Dan: sera...

Julie: ya nos vamos! *salta de la emoción, va y coge sus maletas*

Runo: entonces no perdamos mas tiempo y vamonos *Runo acompañada por mas de sus compañeros coge sus maletas y salen afuera* **(song)**

* * *

**Pao: bueno hasta aca la primera parte de la maraton espero que les haya gustado y que lo difruten :D dejen review es muy importante para mi porque me da ganas de continuarlo espero tener nueva gente en la familia los quiero mucho *sonrie y se va volando XD***


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiwi perdon por no subir capitulo tuve un pequeño (gran inconveniente con mi laptop ya que se borró toda la información y perdi todos los capituos ahora tengo que volver a hacerlo por mientras seguire con este capítulo, creo que es el 6 asi que empecemos :D**

**Shun: esta vez si te creo ya que yo estuve ahí viendo como llorabas por tus archivos perdidos**

**Pao: Maldito Kazami te mataré ._.9**

**Shun: *suspira* esta bien…. Ni bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Pao **

**Pao: *sonríe* bueno a leer **

Todos ya habían subido a la nave con su equipaje y se quedaron contemplando el interior de esta ya que no pensaban que era tan grande y espaciosa por dentro

Julie: wow Marucho esto es sorpréndete

Marucho: *rie nervioso* no es tanto hay muchas mas grandes

Julie: enserio! Genial!

Marucho: bueno, en la casa de campo las habitaciones serán separadas asi:

-Julie con Mira

-Runo con Alice

-Pao me pidió estar sola asi que asi será

-Dan y Shun

-Keith y Ace

\- y por ultimo yo solo

Mira: esta genial

Julie: si!

Pao: hmp...

Shun: *se acerca a marucho* porque yo con dan… el pues habla dormido y tengo un mal recuerdo de eso

Marucho: no creo que a Ace ni Keith les guste cambiar a menos que quieras estar con una chica, en ese caso te tocaria con Alice, Runo o Pao

Shun: *se sonroja al escuchar el nombre de Alice* p-prefiero quedarme con Dan

Marucho: *sonríe* esta bien, Shun te ves algo cansado no quisieras descansar un poco

Shun: si….creo que si ¿donde puedo descansar?

Marucho: *Señala a un corredor* ve por ahí y después voltea a la izquierda, encontraras un cuarto, es la sala y una de las paredes es de vidrio asi que veras el paisaje del cielo

Shun: gracias *va a donde le indicó Marucho*

**Hola y perdón por mi ausencia, el problema es que he tenido muchos lios con mi laptop pero ya estoy de vuelta y mañana que es viernes tratare de subirles un capitulo mas largo enserio gracias por sus reviwes, espero aun mas y saber mas sus opiniones, me encantan que comenten , gracias**

**Shun: gracias …**

**-Paola-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, lo siento si me he demorado pues he tenido problemas con mi internet y mi laptop lo siento mucho, pero intentare subirles capitulo mas rápido lo prometo.**

**Hay algo que tengo que decirles he cambiado un poco la manera en la que escribo ahora describo un poco mas la situación y lo que piensan los personajes, no se si les guste espero que si, pero si no les gusta pueden decirlmelo e intentare hacer algo para que este ,mejor **

**Shun: neh me gustaba la manera antigua de escriir **

Shun miro la gran habitacion detenidamente y todo era muy pasivo y espacioso, decidio recostarse en uno de los sofás y descansar un poco.

Todos estaban recorriendo los alrededores pero Alice decidio ir por el mismo camino que shun recorrio, claro que ella no interrumpiría lo que el estuviera haciendo. Alice llego a un cuarto muy espacioso y no había notado que alguien mas estaba ahí asi que decidio acercarse a algunos de los sofás y al hacer eso se llevo una gran sorpresa de encontrarse con Shun.

Narra Alice:

Me encontré a Shun recostado en el sofá descansando, se veía tan pasivo y tan tierno cuando dormia, parecía un angelito, me le quede un rato mirando, debe de estar muy cansado, de pronto vi que abria un poco los ojos me asuste pensé que me pediría que me valla de una manera dura y me regañaría por haber interrumpido su sueño, pero no fue asi.

Shun: Alice… -abrio los ojos un poco mientras sonreía-

Alice: L-lo siento si te desperté, te dejare descansar *estaba decidida a irme cuando siento que el me cogio el brazo y me jalo hacia el lo que hizo que me recostara en el sofá en el que el reposaba, ahora estaba encima de Shun* q-que estas haciendo Shun , déjame ir

Shun: Alice… tu… me gustas… *me susurro al oído y luego me beso*

Alice: (Shun me ha besado… no es posible… me siento feliz pero se que esta un poco inconciente, no sabe lo que esta haciendo) *me separe de Shun* Yo… tengo que irme… lo siento… *Sali conrriendo* (Shun tu tambien me gustas pero… se que no lo dijiste de verdad, no estabas conciente de lo que hacias… lo siento)

Narracion normal:

Alice estaba confundida pero lo que ella no sabia era que Shun decía todo eso con sinceridad aunque no quería confesarse de esa manera, fue una equivocación, el no estaba conciente de lo que hacia y no fue su intención besarla. Shun volvió a quedarse dormido susurrando el nombre de Alice una vez mas.

Mientras que Alice escapaba de los problemas o talvez confuciones que sucedieron se chocó con Runo

Runo: *cayó al piso* aucho Alice de quien te escondes, porque tanta prisa?

Alice: l-lo siento mucho Runo yo no quería

Runo: que paso Alice te noto muy palida

Alice: yo….

**Pao: ya se ya se que fue muy corto pero nehhh estoy muy ocupada aviso que masomenos en dos días estare subiendo un capitulo largo lo prometo con el corazón**

**Shun: *avergonzado en un rincón* lo arruine todo lo arruine todo….la bese….. lo arruine todo**

**Pao: bueno Shun estará bien para el próximo capitulo lo prometo y creo que Alice también…. O bueno lo intentare ._. 7**


	9. Chapter 9

Pao: Oli ya se que me quieren matar y echar mi cuerpo al rió pero pues aunque este capitulo sea corto es algo, estoy de vacaciones asi que tratare de subir capitulo gracias por su paciencia :3 son unos amores :3 y bueno ya se que aqui falta Shun pero pues sigue culpándose por haber besado a Alice

* * *

Runo: Alice te vas a quedar callada o me vas a decir porque actúas de esa manera-

Alice: Bueno… y-yo *Alice se había puesto muy nerviosa y no sabía que decirle a su amiga que la estaba mirando un tanto preocupada y con una mirada algo seria*

Runo: ya dilo de una vez Alice

Alice: *se sonroja mucho y se cubre la cara con la manos porque estaba muy avergonzada* Shun me besó

Runo: ¿¡que dijiste que?! Alice que buenas noticias al fin están juntos

Alice: eso no es exactamente lo que paso *baja la mirada aun sonrojada*

Runo: entonces, ¿qué ha pasado con Shun?

Alice: bueno, te lo contaré *Alice le explica lo que paso*

Runo: Entonces Shun no sabía lo que hacía, debió estar soñando contigo o algo así para hacer eso, se le notaba cansado era muy obvio que estuviera no tan consiente para saber lo que hacia

Alice: *suspira* Runo fue un momento tan lindo, y uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida pero no sé qué pensar, y si él no lo recuerda cuando esté completamente despierto o si talvez si lo recuerda y no vuelve a hablar conmigo y si talvez o que me dijo es cierto, no sé qué pensar Runo ayúdame

Runo: Bueno sé que a ti te gusta Shun desde hace mucho pero como el es el señor cubito de hielo no se nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti… *se queda pensando un rato* Alice, ¿quieres llegar a gustarle a Shun?

Alice: b-bueno, creo que si

Runo: entonces yo te ayudare! Y claro averiguaremos que piensa Shun sobre ti, y ya se quién es perfecto para ese trabajo ahora vuelvo *sonríe y corre hacia otra dirección mientras que Alice se queda parada en el mismo lugar*

Runo´s POV

Alice es mi mejor amiga y la quiero ayudar además que creo que Shun y Alice merecen darse una oportunidad además creo que haría una muy bonita pareja, si tan solo algo pasara con Dan…pero ahora mi objetivo es ayudar a Alice y Dan me tiene que ayudar a recaudar información sobre Shun quiera o no pero claro con cariño


	10. Chapter 10

**Backstage:**

**Pao: donde esta Griffon salimos en 3 minutos y tengo que hacer la presentación y donde esta Shun**

**Runo: está en su camerino hecho bolita por haber besado a Alice**

**Pao: pues yo lo haré salir ahora *va directo al camerino que dice Shun y lo ira de una patada* KAZAMI!**

**Shun: *echo bolita con un aura deprimida y oscura en un rincón* déjame solo es tu culpa yo no quería que esto pasara ¬n¬ déjame morir solo **

**Pao: ¬¬ si vienes arreglare todo asi que deja esas niñerías y se un macho sino Alice no te querrá´nunca! Levanate y se hombre, solo deja tu destino en mis manos**

**Shun: eso seria suicidio ¬¬**

**Pao: Kazami! Arreglare todo lo prometo solo levántate si? *suspira y se tranquiliza***

**Shun: *la mira* lo prometes?**

**Pao: si, que mas me queda ¬¬ salimos en 30 segundo ahora apresurate! *sale del camerino***

**Shun: Vale**

**Pao: Hola :3 como están mis amores aquí con otro capitulo para ustedes :3 no crean que los abandone solo estaba ocupada**

**Shun: Hola *serio***

**Pao: y Shun vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre :3 **

**Shun: y eso es bueno? **

**Pao: claro que si **

**Shun: *suspira* los personajes de bakugan no le pertenecen a Pao, ella solo los toma prestados**

* * *

Shun: *he despertado, pensando en un sueño que parecía tan real, había besado a Alice en mi sueño, era algo extraño ya que sentía todo tan real, sus labios… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de Marucho, que anunciaba la llegada a la casa de campo, me estiré un poco antes de levantarme del sofá, luego sentí que una puerta se abría, se escuchaba las voces de mi amigos asi que fui rápido a reunirme con ellos, todos ya estaban saliendo*

Ace: ¿Cómo pudiste comerte toda la comida? *enojado*

Dan: Tenía hambre, ¿Qué querías que haga?

Ace: ¡dejarme un poco de comida aun quesea! Muero de hambre y todo es por tu culpa

Dan: tranquilo agradece que ya llegamos y en la casa de campo hay más comida… *se quedó callado unos minutos para después salir corriendo* el que llega primero se queda con las hamburguesas

Ace: ¡esta vez no me dejaras sin comida! *Sale corriendo detrás de Dan*

Runo: ¿Cuando aprenderán a comportarse?

Julie: creo que nunca *rie* ¿pero no crees que se ven tiernos?

Runo: ¡Claro que no! *Se sonroja un poco*

Cada uno se dirigía a la hermosa Casa de campo de Marucho; Julie, Mira, Runo, Pao y Alice iban juntas caminando, hablando de varias cosas, pero Alice era la más callada; Mira y Keith iban conversando y por ultimo Marucho y Shun caminaban al frente del gran grupo, Marucho era el único que hablaba y Shun solo escuchaba. De pronto todo el grupo hizo una pausa mirando detenidamente una gran casa que se encontraba al frente de ellos, parecía una gran mansión en medio de la naturaleza, la casa era de color blanco, con detalles marrones, tenía una puerta gigantesca, se notaba que la casa era de dos pisos ya que tenía ventanas en la parte superior, Marucho se acercó a la gran puerta y la abrió con una llave.

Marucho: Bueno chicos, bienvenidos *sonríe*

Runo: esto es…genial.. *sorprendida*

Mira: es gigante!

Se escucharon ruidos en la cocina y todos fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Pao: y bueno como verán aquí hay dos especímenes que están teniendo un encuentro feroz por obtener una fuente muy importante para la supervivencia. Dos cavernícolas, peleando por el último pudin. *todo rieron por el comentario, pero a los únicos a los que no les pareció chistoso las palabras de la pelinegra fueron a Ace y Dan, que dejaron el pudin a un lado mirando mal a la pelinegra*

Ace y Dan: no somos unos cavernícolas

Pao: bueno eso parecían además *toma el ultimo pudin y una cuchara para abrirlo y empezar a comérselo* esto tenía que ser mío

La reacción de Dan y Ace fue de impacto sus caras estaban sorprendidas y después empezaron a llorar estilo anime

Marucho: bueno ahora tengo que comprar mas comida y ponerle un candado al refrigerador

* * *

**Ya se que ha estado cortico que bueno ya volvi haha ya he madurado y hare lo mejor posible :3 compartan su opinión :3 besos hasta la proxima**


End file.
